


Big Brother Rogers

by detectivemorse



Series: Everybody's Baby Brother [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Homework, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Teen Peter Parker, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemorse/pseuds/detectivemorse
Summary: Peter "Spiderling" Parker becomes a full-fledged Avenger. But it isn't what he thought it would be.





	Big Brother Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is more like a stress relief fic, so yeah, kind of fluff mixed with a bit of angst because I’m emo like that. XD Anyway, accepting requests! Who would you like to see interact with baby Peter next?

**Big Brother Rogers**

 

“Jesus, Rogers! It would be nice to get your head out of your ass sometimes!” Natasha stormed through the safe house, slamming every door of every room she goes into. She disappeared into the matchbox bedroom-- _ she slammed that door too-- _ and uttered a string of Russian words before the small cabin grew quiet.

Steve looked frustrated but remained calm, sighing just every now and again as he stripped off of his suit and armor and laid them on the table. Peter just quietly changed into clean clothes and found a cozy spot by the small fireplace. As far as safe-houses go, this one was pretty decent. Especially compared to the one in the southern part of some Asian country that had coconut leaves for walls and actual soil for a floor. He wasn’t supposed to tag along in that one but Peter insisted. And regretted it.

There he can actually get some school work done. He was beginning to lag behind at school and if he wanted to get into MIT, he needed really,  _ really  _ good grades. Or else Mr. Stark’s recommendation won’t do him any good.

“Sorry about that, kid.” Steve told him some time later, “Don’t worry, we’re good. Natasha just...likes to  _ express _ herself. But she isn’t mad at me, nor you...so uhm, don’t sweat it.” He took the chair opposite Peter and put his palms close to the fire.

It was Peter’s first outside-the-country mission with  _ the  _ Captain, and at first he was thrilled, but when he got into the quinjet and found Romanoff piloting the aircraft, well...he wasn’t so sure anymore. Romanoff just kind of  _ scared  _ him, in a way. “It’s alright, Mr. Captain, I mean...Mr. Steve... _ Rogers. _ ”  _ Damn it, Parker!  _ First real conversation with Captain America and he was already screwing it up. “Mr. Rogers.”

“Just relax, Peter.” Steve chuckled, amused.

“Sorry Cap. I’m just not used to this version of you that’s right in front of me. See, we have this instructional video of you doing the uh--”

“Right.  _ That _ .” He smirked, “For PE, right?”

Peter nodded.

“--what’s _that_?” He looked at the binder on Peter’s lap, “...are you doing homework on a mission?”

There was a full-blown grin on Steve’s face now, and he was doing all he can to stifle a mocking laugh. Peter sighed and nodded, closing the binder and telling himself that he’d just put in the extra hours at school to do actual school stuff and not design modifications to the web fluid.

“Sorry, Mr. Rogers.” Peter scratched his head, “It’s just that there’s a  _ lot _ going on in senior year right now, but I can’t pass up on really cool missions but also I really, really need to get this History paper done before midnight tomorrow and I have  _ nothing,  _ nothing!”

Steve shook his head, “Hey, hey...calm down.”

“...and Mr. T really pulled some strings for college and I’d hate for it to go to waste, you know?”

Steve paused and studied the kid. He looked like he’s aged years since he moved to the compound and started going to missions with them. It was just that he was good with teamwork and could carry himself in battle, that he became first pick to every team. And maybe it was their fault, forgetting that Peter was a kid, first and foremost, who probably had loads of homework to catch up to and parties he had to be. On top of it all, he had butts to kick and people to web up.

Poor kid.

It was definitely unusual to help with homework while on a mission but  _ things are not the same as they used to,  _ Fury once told him. “It’s nice that you’re staying in school. Other kids with your opportunities would’ve just dropped out.”

“Yeah well, it’s the least I can do for Aunt May. She’s been through a lot already, and I can’t give her another reason to not let me do the Avengers thing.” Peter slouched and looked down at his feet, “And besides, I won’t be Spider-man forever right? Have to get a job at some point.”

Steve chuckled, “Exactly. And you’re going to go a long way, kid. Now, what’s this history project you’re having trouble with?”

“Oh no, sir. It’s alright, maybe I’ll just go to school early and get the job done.”

"Come on,” Steve said, “If it’s in the 1940’s or before that, I think I’m the best man for the job, don’t you think?”

Peter smiled with a sigh.

_ Of course he is. _

And that was the story of how Peter got an A in History.


End file.
